


Reward for Good Behavior

by isisflamedancer19873



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 04:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20002285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isisflamedancer19873/pseuds/isisflamedancer19873
Summary: Noctis won't eat his vegetables. Maybe he needs some persuading?





	Reward for Good Behavior

As you sat around the campfire with your four travelling companions, you felt the rumblings of hunger in your stomach. Ignis was currently working hard on dinner and you had asked him several times if he needed help, but he always declined politely. The last hunt had been a nightmare to say the least. A heard of dualhorns had been causing trouble for nearby farmers. While the reward was quite generous, the bruises all five of you now sported made you wonder if it would be worth it.

“I ache all over.” Noctis, your boyfriend of the past two months, groaned.

“I ache in places I didn’t know I had.” Prompto replied. While you wanted to empathize with their pain, your own bruises throbbing painfully, you were far too exhausted to voice your own pain. But part of it was you felt as though you had to keep up with them. Being the only girl of the group definitely made you feel out of place and you couldn’t help but worry that if you complained, they all would think you couldn’t keep up.

Noctis was the only one who knew of this fear of course and he easily dismissed it. He promised that you all looked out for each other regardless of strengths or weaknesses or gender. He promised you didn’t need to feel like you had to keep up, it was no bad thing if you couldn’t and you all deserved breaks now and then.

“Tomorrow we will sleep in a motel or caravan.” Gladio promised and Prompto sighed happily.

“Soft beds, baby!” He breathed, his head tilted back and eyes closed. A small smile played on the corner of his lips as he thought of flopping down into the sheets of a warm, soft bed.

“Dinner is ready.” Ignis’s soothing voice chimed in making all four heads perk up, exhaustion forgotten. After the boys got their bowls and you got yours, you all sat down to eat and you dug into the veggie medley stew. However, you noticed that Noctis was picking apart his stew and you sighed, shaking your head. Ignis heard you and glanced your way, before noticing you were staring at Noctis. He saw Noctis separating the vegetables from the rest of the stew and let out his own sigh.

“Noct, you need to eat your vegetables.” Ignis admonished and Noctis frowned.

“You know I don’t like these.” Noctis protested and Ignis groaned.

“You ate them the last time I made it.” Ignis replied.

“Just to try them. I didn’t like them so I’m separating them out.”

“Noct, come on. Eat your vegetables.” You finally spoke up and Noctis gave you a childish pout.

“Come over here and make me.” Noctis replied, earning a flat look from you. You remained quiet as you took one last bite of your meal before standing and setting the bowl on your chair. Everyone watched as you went over to Noctis, grabbed him by the back of his head and kissed him fiercely. As you kissed him, you nipped his lower lip, making him momentarily forget where he was. When you pulled away, Noctis was dazed as the rest of the boys sat in surprised silence.

“For every dish you eat with vegetables in it, I will do something favorable for you in the bedroom.” You purred in his ear so only he could hear. Noctis’s eyes widened as you let him go, going back to your meal. The other boys looked back and forth and were quite surprised to see Noctis eat his vegetables.

“What did you say to him?” Prompto asked making you smirk.

“Oh just a few sweet words. Sometimes all you need is encouragement from your girlfriend.” You replied with a smirk.

The next night you all checked into a motel. Ignis, in his wisdom, put you and Noctis in a room at the end of the building with Gladio (who could sleep through explosions) on the other side. After your shower, you came out into the room to find candles lit all around the room. Two arms encircled your waist and you leaned against your boyfriend as he nuzzled your neck.

“All this for me?” You asked with a smile. Noctis gently nipped at your skin below your ear making you moan softly.

“Well, you did say that if I ate my vegetables you would do something favorable for me. I’m pretty eager to see what you had in mind.” Noctis purred. Remembering your words from camp before, you giggled and turned to face him. All he wore was black sweatpants and you knew it was to make things easier on both of you for tonight.

“I did promise, didn’t I?” You purred and kissed him, gently leading him over to the bed as you nipped his lower lip. His hands went to the sash on the robe you wore, but you stopped him.

“Ah-ah-ah. No touching. This is all you.” Your voice was soft and sultry as Noctis gave you a curious look. Gently, you pushed him into a sitting position on the bed, your hands running over his chest as you kissed him once more. Noctis moaned softly against the kiss, spurring you on. Slowly, you trailed kisses and bites down his jaw as your hands moved over his pecs, then his abs, then gently teased him by touching just above the waistband of the sweatpants.

“(Y-Y/N).” He stammered as your mouth closed over a nipple. You knew what you were doing. You knew exactly how to get him aroused and how to get him to a begging mess. But that wouldn’t be tonight. Tonight was all about rewarding him. Your fingers hooked into his sweatpants and pulled them down and off, his cock springing free already hard.

“Already eager for me, hmm?” You purred and pecked his cheek before getting on your knees. Noctis watched you, already panting softly.

“What can I say? You know what you’re doing.” Noctis replied making you giggle. A groan escaped him as your hands wrapped around his cock, pumping gently.

“Mmm you’re so big, Noct.” You purred as you licked him from base to tip. Your only response was a choked moan as Noctis’s head fell back, his hips weakly bucking up.

“Th-Thought this was a r-r-reward?” He asked, looking at you again as you smirked.

“You’re right. It is. I just can’t help but tease you when you make such cute noises.” Noctis blushed at your words, but his embarrassment was short lived as you took him fully into your mouth. He let out a loud groan as he felt your tongue swirling around him. It was then he got an idea.

“Hey…Hold on. Come up here a minute.” Noctis said making you pull off of him. He moved up on the bed and lay down, making you come up with him. Gently he maneuvered you so your hips were over his face and your face was over his cock.

“This can be my reward.” Noctis said with a smirk making you blush. His hands pulled your hips down, his tongue snaking out and giving you a long, tantalizing lick to your folds. A moan escaped you as you pumped his cock before taking it back into your mouth. As you did, Noctis’s mouth went to work, latching onto your clit and sucking making you moan. Your moans sent pleasant vibrations through his cock making him moan softly in response. This was new and you were liking it. Sucking on his cock, you began bobbing your head, taking all of him into your mouth that you could as his lips and tongue worked your clit.

It didn’t take long before both of you reached orgasm, his seed spilling into your mouth as your body tensed above him. You licked him clean as he did the same for you before pulling off him with a pop, moving so you could lay beside him and look into his eyes.

“Enjoy your reward?” You asked with a smirk. Noctis chuckled and pulled you close, his hands undoing the sash of your robe.

“I did. Guess I should eat my vegetables more often if I get treated like that.” Noctis chuckled, his hand stroking your thigh. You kissed him, moaning against his lips as you tasted yourself on them.

“We do have the rest of the night and Gladio is a heavy sleeper. Up for round 2?” Noctis asked making you smirk.

“Always.”

Despite the comfort of the hotel bed, neither of you got a decent amount of sleep that night.


End file.
